Return of the Volturi
by Hope-Hazard
Summary: This takes place before Breaking Dawn, but after Eclipse. Everything is perfectly fine with Bella and the Cullens. Until the Volturi return to kill Bella. i know the summery isn't great but please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters...blah..blah..blah. Please don't sue!!

He glared at me. "I told Bella, you can't go down La Push!" , he said angriliy. I couldn't help but wonder. I knew he meant well, but my anger got the better of me. And before I stopped myself I yelled, "Why not?!"

He probably expected this to happen, because he had his answer prepared. "Because I don't trust Jacob.", he answered. Obviously, he had the right not to, how stupid can I possibly get?! "But I trust him! Don't you trust me?", I questioned. He didn't seem to have his answer ready, but still I didn't want to break the silence.

"You know I trust you", he whispered. I stared dumbly out the window at the ever-changing landscape, why did I wast my breath to ask a question I already knew the answer to?

"I'm sorry", he said suddenly. I stared at him surprised. "Why? You have nothing to be sorry about." "Well, if you trust him enough that you feel safe, then I should too. I just worry about you. I know how easily he could hurt you if he got angry.", I pondered his response.

"Don't you realize how easily you could hurt me if you got angry?!" "Yes, the difference is that I have worked on my patience for 108 years? He is sixteen and a young werewolf. Tell me who is more likely to lose control and hurt you?", he asked.

Then he flashed that crooked smile I love. I reached over and grabbed his cold, strong hand. "I'm sorry", I finally had the guts to say. He had a confused look on his face. "What are you sorry about?" "For losing my tmeper, I haven't had 108 years to perfect mine, ya' know.", responded. He laughed. My plan had worked. We moved on to a lighter subject.

"So where are we going?", I asked with a puzzled look on my face. He gave me a mischevious smile, "You'll see."

I hated surprises. Alot of thoughts filled my head. I hoped it wasn't what I thought it was. "What are you thinking?" This was a common question he asks me. Should I tell him?

What if it wasn't what I thought it was. Would he change his mind? I decided to tell him the truth. "I was thinking...of our meadow.", I said blushing as I spoke. He sighed.

"If I were taking us to our meadow, I would've told you.", he chuckled. Now that I think about it he was right. Like always.

--

Author's note: My best buddie and I wrote this. She put it up here for me so I give you my props, ransom-spunk.

This is my first fan-fiction so please leave reviews that way I can know if people like it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I just wanted to point out that I don't own twilight or any characters.

Bella's POV

I waited a few more minutes listening to Claire de Lune before I asked (more like yelled), "Edward Cullen, tell me where we are going this instant!"

"You don't recognise the road?"

I looked out the window and back at him. "How am I supposed to recognise anything when it's all a blur from your crazy speeding!?" It came out a little sharper than I intended, but it made him slow to 80 mph.

"I _hate_ driving slow." He whined, I rolled my eyes and looked back out the window. Now that I could se everything, I did recognise the road. This is where Jacob brought me to ride our motorcycles. It's also where I found out about cliff diving.

_What is he hinting at? I'm probably going to get a lecture on how people shouldn't go around jumping off cliffs, trying to kill themselves. But that's my Edward. My dazzling, perfect Edward… _I brought my thoughts back to the road.

"Okay. Now that I recognise the road, will you tell me where we're going? " He just laughed quietly and something about that laugh made me think that I wasn't going to like his response. I though right.

"We're going cliff-diving." He said with a smile.

"Are you serious!? You idiot! Remember what happened last time I went cliff-diving? You ran off to the Volturi to get yourself killed." I wanted to smack the living- or dead, I guess in his case- crap out of him. But I resisted because I knew from experience that hitting him would only hurt me.

"Actually, I am very serious. But don't worry, what happened last time, won't happen again." It was hard to doubt anything he said when he said it like that. Then he leaned over and kissed me briefly. It wasn't a long passionate kiss like I was used to, but I would treasure it always. As we pulled up to our final destination, I gulped.

Edward parked the car and before I could unbuckle my seatbelt he was out and opening my door. As I got out I looked at him and he smiled back and said gently, 'there's _nothing_ to worry about."

He led me to the cliff and as I looked down, I realised something. "Edward, I don't have a bathin suit. I can't jump off a cliff in my jeans and t-shirt." I said it a bit to excitedly, but that fact could get me out of jumping off this cliff.

But Edward was always one step ahead of me. He walked over to his truck and pulled out a bathing suit with a smile. Until he saw it. It was a dark blue bikini with light blue diaganal strips. "Alice." He said, shaking his head. Obviously he had not picked this out. At some point Alice must have swiched out the bathing suit he had picked out with this one. Suddenly, my phone rang.

**Author's note- regular will be Bella and italics, Alice.**

"Hey."

_So, what do you think of your bathing suit?_

"Um, Alice in case you didn't notice, it's really cold outside. I can't wear a bikini!"

_Sure you can! But if you don't wear it, I'll make you go shopping with m every weekend for a month!"_

Then she hung up. I sighed and Edward came and wrapped his arms around me.

"You don't have to wear the bikini, Bella. I'll have to have a talk with Alice." I just sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. "Thanks. I love you."

He laughed. "I love you, too. But you still have to go cliff diving."

I cursed under my breath. He laughed and kissed my forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I own nothing.

I stood at the edge of the cliff (in my jeans and t-shirt) about to jump. At least when I jumped this time, Edward wouldn't think I was trying to kill myself. Edward sighed impatiently.

"Bella, love, today please!" I rolled my eyes amd jumped. The trill was exactly the same. The only difference was the ocean. It was calm- as calm as the ocean ever is.

Somehow Edward was in the ocean before me. Must be another vampire thing. He helped me swim back to the shore and asked, "What did you think?" He meant to ask casually, but he couldn't hide the excitement in his eyes.

"It was great." I said, smiling as his small smile got bigger. "Do you want to do it again?" he asked. "Of course!" He threw me on his back and we got back to the top in 5 minutes flat.

When we got to the top Edward stopped and stiffened, letting me off his back. He put me in front of him with his arms around my waist.

"Hello Jacob." I could only imagine how much effort he put into keeping his voice as calm as it was.

I heard Jacob growl softly, and I instantly understood why I was in front of Edward and why his arms were around me. It was to show Jacob that I was his fiance.

Jacob ignored Edward and addressed me. "Hey Bella! Umm, why are you soaking wet?" He looked down at my wet clothes and I was gateful that I decided not to wear my white shirt.

"Oh, Edward and I went cliff-diving." I said, blushing slightly.

"Cool. I was wondering if you wanted to come over to La Push later. We could go ride our bikes." Edward opened his mouth to say something, but I quickly said, "I'd love to Jacob. That sounds great." Edward's look clearly said that I needed to say goodbye.

" Jacob, we have to go. I'll call you before I come, okay?" Before Jacob had a chance to say anything, Edward led me to his car. It was a few minutes before either of us spoke.

"Bella, why did you do that?"

" Because I want to spend some time with-"

"With a dog?" Edward spat.

"No," I said, taking a deep breath, "I want to spend some time with my best friend. Edward, I haven't gone to La Push since Victoria came." He just stared at the road, not saying anything.

"Please?" I said looking at him. When he didn't answer, I crossed my arms over my chest. "Fine. But, you can't stop me from going."

"And how exactly would you stop me?"

"A couple of ways. I could ask Charlie to drive me. Or I could ask Jacob to pick me up. I know he'd be more than happy to come." I looked back at him. "I don't want to have to ask him to come get me, but if you won't take me, then I will."

I knew exactly what would happen. He would finally give in and drive me to the line himself because he would want to put off my time with Jacob as long as possible. I didn't enjoy using Jacob as a threat, but sometimes I have no choice.

'Fine. I'll drive you. But you have to promise me that you'll be safe on the motorcycle. As much as Carlisle likes you, I don't think he'd enjoy seeing you in the emergency room." He said flashing me my favorite crooked smile.

I held up my right hand and said, "I promise. But before you drop me off I need to go to my house so I can shower and change out of these wet clothes."

Still smiling, he drove toward my house.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't update as soon as I would like, but here's chapter 4. Let me know if you spot any misspelled words or if you would like the chapters to be longer. I don't need ideas though. I have this whole story already written out on paper. Also, if I were Stephenie Meyer, I wouldn't be on this website posting fanfiction about a book I wrote. So, obviously I'm not SM and therefore, I don't own anything! It's called common sense people.

That night I layed in bed- with Edward laying next to me, twirling a strand of my hair- thinking about earlier. I wanted to go downstairs and call Jacob and make plans to ride again, but I knew that Edward would stop me. Also, there was a question that was bothering me a bit that I needed to ask Edward.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" I turned around so I could see his face.

"Why did you do that? Why did you," I couldn't think of any better word than, "_taunt _Jacob like that? He already knows it's to late and that I'm marrying you. You didn't have to do that." As I started ranting Edward had stiffened. "Well?" I asked.

"Bella, I don't think he's going to stop trying until we have the actually wedding." That's when it hit me. I couldn't help to let out a little giggle. "What's so funny?"

"You're jealous. You're _actually_ jealous." I laughed a little again.

"I am not." He tried to say it calmly, like that was a ridiculous idea, but he ha said it a tad _too_ defensivly. He sighed and put his am around me. "Alright. Matbe I am a _little _jealous."

"I knew it!" I said triumphantly. I kissed his cheek. "It's okay. I just wasn't expecting you to admit it."

He laughed. "Alright. I admited that I was jealous. Now you have to go to sleep."

" But it's Saturday night!" I sounded like a two year old, but I didn't care.

He just layed my head on a pillow and started to hum my lullaby.

"No… fair…" I said, drifting off to sleep. He just laughed and whispered "I love you."

The next morning Edward was sitting in my chair, waiting for me to wake up. He walked over to me and kissed my forehead. "Good morning."

"Good morning." I'm not sure if he understood me because I had been yawning at the time, but he seemed to have gotten the message.

"Did Charlie leave yet?"

"He left about 2 hours ago. I had to hide in your closet when he came up here to check on you." Just then my stomach growled very loud, which made Edward laugh. "Looks like it's time to feed the human." He picked me up and in the blink of an eye, we were in the kitchen.

"I can walk, you know." He just smiled and began making cereal. Then his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and pressed the talk button.

"Hey Alice. Really? I'll tell her. Bye." He hung up the phone and put the bowl of cereal in front of me. "That was Alice."

"Really? I couldn't tell. I heard you say Alice, but I thought it might be Emmett." I said sarcastically. I hated when he stalled like this.

"She said that today is a perfect day for baseball."

"So there's a storm coming?" I took a bite of the cereal while I waited for him to answer.

"Yeah. And the Denali coven is coming to visit.'

"Who's in the Denali coven?"

"Tanya." I choked a little on my cereal, but either Edward didn't notice (which is unlikly) or he pretended not to notice.

"Tanya?" He nodded his head and got up to get me something to drink. Tanya and her coven are coming to Forks. She probably doesn't know about me. Great.


	5. Chapter 5

Awsome! Two chapter in one day! Maybe I can get three… Three chapters with characters that I don't own.

Edward and I were walking twoards the field-after him driving crazy fast in Emmett's jeep- and before we walked onto the field Edward pulled me into a hug and kissed me briefly.

"What was that for?" I wasn't objecting to the kiss, but it was unexpected.

"That was to remind you that I love you and only you. Well, I love my family but, you get what I'm saying." He said with a grin. I smiled.

"I know. I trust you." He grabbed my hand and led me onto the field where I saw three girls talking to Carlisle. We walked up to him and a girl with strawberry bolnd hair.

"Edward!" She tried to hug him but he slid out of the way and put his arm around my waist.

"Hi Tanya. This is Bella. My fiance." She looked at me, Edward, and then at my left hand.

"Oh. Umm… nice to meet you." She held out her hand and I shook it. By now, I was used to the coldness of their skin. By ow, Esme was standing next to me.

"Well, let's get started!" she exclaimed.

When every one was done picking teams, Edward was on Tanya's team. Surprise, surpise. He gave me a smile that said not to worry. I smiled and nodded my head. Esme blew her whisle and the game began.

When Esme delared that Tanya's team won, Tanya cheered and, without warning, kissed Edward while throwing her arms around his neck. He froze, along with every one else. She stopped, looked around and her eyes grew big when she realised what she had just done. Edward ran to me, threw me on his back, and ran to my house. He didn't even bother to get Emmett's jeep. He set me on my bed gently and just looked at me with a worried face.

I know this is a short chapter, but, to make it up, I'll make the next chapter extra long!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note- So, this is the extra long chapter. I find it stupid that we have to put disclaimers on the stories. Why would authors whose stories have been published, be on ? Anyways, here is the much anticipated chapter!

I wasn't sure who exactly to be angry at.

"Bella?" Edward said, slowly sitting across from me on my bed. "I know that you have every right to be angry at me- " But I cut him off with my finger over his mouth.

"I'm not angry at you. But I'm _furious_ with Tanya." He chuckled and kissed me slightly on the cheek before suddenly getting up and walking over to my window. "What it is?"

" Tanya. She wants to talk to you." I sighed and nodded. He looked out the window and nodded his head. As he came to sit next to me, Tanya-like all the other vampires I know- came in through the window.

"Bella-and Edward- I am _so _sorry! I don't know why I did that! I wasn't thinking! I was just caught up in the moment, I guess. I'm-" I held up my hand and she was silent.

"Tanya, it's okay. I know it can be hard _not_ to kiss Edward." As I said that he put his arm around my waist and pulled me a little closer, smiling. "I forgive you."

She smiled. "Thank you so much. I'd better leave now. Me and the rest of my coven have to leave soon if we want to make it back to Alaska on time. Bye."

She turned to leave, but I had one more thing to say. "Tanya? I hope you visit again soon." She turned, her smile even bigger.

"Thanks. I hope to visit soon, too." She jumped out the window and Edward pulled me in for a kiss.

"That was nice of you. Though I'm not _entirerly_ sure she deserved it."

'Well, at least she didn't leave with me and her on bad terms." I yawned.

"Now you need to sleep. I'll give you a minute to change." I gathered up all of my things and went into the bathroom. When I came back out, I layed next to Edward and he started to hum my lallaby. I was fast asleep in seconds.

I was eating breakfast when Edward got yet another call from Alice. "Hi Alice." Whatever Alice had said had upset him because whithout another word Edward grabbed me, not bothering to tell me what was going on or letting me finish my breakfast, and pulled me into my room. He started packing my stuff into a bag.

"Edward, what's going on!?"

"Alice had a vision and the Volturi are coming for you."

--

So, I know I said I would make this chapter extra long to make up for the short chapter, but I had to leave it off here.


	7. Chapter 7

Do I really have to say it? You should know by now that I don't own anything.

--

I just stood by my door and watched Edward pack anything and everything I would need. "Why are the Volturi coming?"

He stopped for a second then continued packing. "Do you remember the last time we saw Aro?" I nodded my head and he went on. "Well, he said that I had-at the most- a year to change you. If I didn't, he would come and bite you himself."

"Well, then what's the problem? Sure, he isn't the one I would want to bite me, but if he does it-"

"Bella. He never said he would just bite you, and then stop. He'd probably kill you. I'm not going to let that happen." I nodded.

"Well, why don't you or Carlisle bite me now? I'm ready. I've been ready for a long time."

"Because there isn't enough time to prepare everything." He looked out the window. "Come on. Emmett's waiting outside." We were almost to the door when I realised something.

"Edward wait!" He turned around to look at me. "What about Charlie!? We can't leave him here alone! If the Volturi do come then they'll definitly kill him!" My eyes started to water at the thought that Charlie could die. Edward pulled me into a hug and wiped away the tears that were slowing coming down my cheeks.

"Bella, it's going to be okay. I'm going to call the pack and tell them to guard Charlie, okay?" I nodded my head and heard Emmett honk the horn impatietly. We got into the car and Edward handed me his phone.

"I already dialed Jacob's number. I'd talk to him, but I don't think he'd like to atlk to me." I breathed a sigh of relief when he answered.

(**Okay, regular will be Bella and italics, Jacob)**

_Hello?_

Hey Jacob. It's Bella

_Bella! What's wrong? _

Who said something's wrong?

_Bella, I know you. I know how your voice sounds when you're worried. _

Well, now that you mention it… the Volturi are coming for me.

_The Voltu-what!?_

The Volturi. Remember, those vampires I told you about?

_The really bad ones?_

Yes. Well, they are coming after me. So, Edward and I are leaving. We need-

_Wait, is it just you and Edward?_

No, Jake. It's me and all the Cullens. Right now, I'm in Emmett's jeep. Emmett is driving, and Edward is sitting next to me. But that's not important!! What's important is that you and the pack need to protect Charlie. But he can't know what's going on. I'll tell him… that I'm going to visit Renee.

_Okay. But I'm only doing it or you. Not for those bloodsuckers. _

Alright. Thank you. Bye.

I sighed and handed Edward his phone back. "I'm scared."

"You don't need to be scared. I won't let them hurt you."

"I'm not scared about what will happen to me. I'll be okay. I'm worried about Charlie." He just laughed. I looked up at him with a glare.

"It's not funny! I'm realy worried. I know I'll be fine. I trust everyone. Plus, I know that Emmett have a lighter ready." He looked in the reawiew mirror and I saw him grin.

"You know, it. No way anyone's going to mess with my soon-to-be sister-in-law."

We pulled into the Seattle airport. We meet up with Carlisle and everyone else. "Our plane leaves in five minutes." We got on our plane and sat down. I eventually fell alseep, and was woken by Edward picking me up.

"I can walk." I mumbled. I weakly tried to get out of his arms, but he held me in his arms still.

"Shh, Bella. It's okay. Just sleep." I fell back alseep in his arms. The next time I woke up, I was in a bed. No doubt I was in a house that belonged to the Cullens.

"Bella." Edward was next to me and he had a worried look on his face. "I have some bad news. The pack didn't make it to Charlie soon enough and the Volturi… killed him."

--

I hope you liked this chapter. I've nticed that a lot of people are reading it, just not reviewing it. Please review my story!


	8. Chapter 8

I just layed there, shocked. I couldn't move or speak. I didn't know what to do. So I didn't do anything.

"Bella? Are you okay? Bella please say something."

I heard Edward's worried voice so I came out of my trace-like state. I meant to tell him that I was okay and to get hi to stop worrying but all that came out were tears.

One of the things I love about Edward is that when I cry over something big, like my dad dying, he doesn't stop me. He sits there and lets me ruin his shirt with my many tears. Some people might have pushed me away, but Edward just holds me closer, rubbing a soothing hand up and down my back, occasionally kissing my forehead and whispering comforting words.

When my I was done crying I looked up t Edward who had a comforting, yet dazzeling, smile.

"I'm really sorry Bella. I know this must be hard for you." I gulped and repressed a fresh wave of tears.

"Yeah. Umm, Edward? Can you get me something to eat?"

"Of course. I'll be right back." He gave me a quick peck on the lips and was gone in the blink of an eye. Not wasting anytime, I grabbed my phone off of the table by the bed and pressed speed dial 2.

"Bella? Thank goodness you called! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault. I didn't realise they were so close and I didn't get the pack together soon enough. Are you okay?" It all came out so fast I had a little difficulty keeping up with what he said.

"Jacob, don't worry. I'm fine. Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault. It was just bad timing." It may have been my imagination, but I thought I heard him mutter, "It's the leech's fault."

"Jacob, I called to tell you that you don't need to worry and that I'm safe. Not to have have a debate over who's fault is it."

"Okay… okay. Well, I've got to go. Sam wants the pack to try to stay close. I'll call if anything happens."

"Me, too. Bye." I hung up the phone just as Edward walked in with a bowl of my favorite cereal and a glass of orange juice.

"Who was that?"

"Like you didn't that whole conversation."

When I was done Edward took the emtly bowl and glass back to the kitchen. He came back up and layed beside me, strocking my hair.

"Bella. I know you probably don't want to, but you need to call Renee." I looked up at him, hoping he was joking. But he was totally serious.

"Why?" I know, stupid question, but I wasn't exactly thinking straight.

"Because she needs to know."

"But, what am I supposed to say? I can't tell her that evil vampires killed him! If I did, that would lead to why they killed him. Then I would have to tell her that it's because I'm dating a vampire and I'm not supposed to know. Which will lead to James, and Victoria, and the Italy incident!" It all came out really fast and by the time I was finished, I was crying.

"Shh, Bella. It's okay. You don't have to call her right now. We'll think of an excuse." I nodded and tried to stop crying. I don't think I was sad, more that it was the pressure of having to tell her that Charlie died and what killed him.

I apperntly didn't get enough sleep, because soon after the tears had stopped, I was asleep.

I woke up around lunch time and when I did, Edward was next to me with his eyes closed. Anyone else would think he was sleeping, but I knew that he was just witing for me. I also knew that he knew I was awake. I leaned over, kissed him, and got up to take a shower.

After I had my human moment, I went downstairs and heard Edward, Alice, and Carlisle talking. They were so imersed in their conversation that they didn't notice me until I walked over and said something.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, but I knew he was lying.

"Edward, that's obviously a lie. You three were talking about something, and since you didn't notice me coming, it must have been something important."

Edward sighed and sat down on the couch with me in his lap. "Alice, you tell her."

Alice stood in front of me with a smile. "Charlie's not dead!" I just looked at her and then Edward, who had a smile, bu it wasn't a very big one. "But," My face fell. 'Buts' were not good. "He's not… normal."

"What do you mean, 'not normal'?"

"Well, he's a vampire and he's in Australia."


	9. Chapter 9

"He's a… vampire? In Australia?" A couple questions ran through my head. Why Australia? Who changed him? Why did they change him? But I never got a chance to ask any of them.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'm going to take Emmett and Jasper and go get Charlie." I was calmed by the fact that 1. Carlisle was taking Emmett _and_ Jasper. 2. Edward didn't have to leave.

"Thanks Carlisle. How long do you think it will take?"

"I honestly don't know. But we'll be back as soon as possible." I nodded my head and Carlsile walked out of the room with Alice.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Edward. I guess I'm nervous about seeing Charlie." He kissed the top of my head and picked me up, bridal style. "EDWARD! What are you doing?"

His answer was a crooked smile and running out the door to the forest. We came to a clearing that looked a lot like the one in Forks, only smaller and with less flowers.

"How did you find this?" He shrugged and layed me down beside him on the grass. Just then, the sun came out from behind the clouds and landed on Edward. No matter how any times I see him in the sun, I'll never get over how beautiful he looks.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"This is just a random question, but can a werewolf imprint on a vampire?" He looked at me like I was crazy, and when he saw that I was dead serious he burst out laughing. "What? I want to know!"

"I don't know. That's a question you should ask Carlisle or Jacob." The rest of the day was spent in that little meadow.

~ 3 Days Later~

It has been 3 days since Carlsile, Emmett, and Jasper left to get Charlie. I was starting to get worried. I know how strong a new born can be.

"Bella, I'm sure they're all okay. You have to remember, Australia is a long ways away." Edward was once again trying to calm my nerves. I was pacing in front of the couch where Edward currently sitting. I finally sat down next to him, only to be pulled into his lap.

"You're right. They'll probably be here tomorrow, or something."

"Or, they could be unlocking the door right now." As if on cue, Carlisle walked in, followed by Jasper, Charlie, and Emmett.

"Charlie!" I jumped up to go hug him, but stopped when I saw his eyes. They were still a bit red.

"Hey Bells. I missed you." Edward stood up and put a protetive arm on my waist. I opened my mouth to say something, but was interupted by Charlie. "How long did you know about them?" I looked at Charlie, then at Edward.

"A while." I answered lamly, staring at my feet.

"If I had known, I would never have let you go out with him. Do you know what he could have done to you?"

"Dad-"

"No, Bella. Charlie's right. I should have just treated ou like any other human. If I had, I none of this would have happened." Edward released my waist and went outside.

"Great! Why did you have to say that? It's bad enough that he blames himself for everything else, but now he'll think it's his fault for you being turned into a vampire!" I had never yelled at Charlie before and I felt a little guilty for it.

"Bella, do you realise what he could have done?"

"Yes, Charlie, I do. I also realise that he didn't kill me and that he's saved me quite a few times. If it weren't for Edwrad, James would have killed me when he bit me." As soon as the words left my mouth, I wished they hadn't.

"Who's James and why did he bite you?" So I explained everything that happened wih James, what happened in Italy, and Victoria. Then I explained why we were currently in London.

When I was finished Charlie had his head in his hands. "I didn't know. I don't give Edward as much credit as I should. He must have a lot of self control. If it's this hard for me to be this close to you, I can't imagine how hard it must be for Edward." He didn't add the fact that Edward and I have been a lot closer than me and him. "I need to apologise."

"It's okay, Charlie." Edward came and sat down next to me and put his arm over my shoulder. Him and Charlie smiled at each other. I finally got what I wanted. My dad knew the truth about my fiance and they were friends. Everthing was perfect. For now, at least.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note- I currently have a laptop in my bedroom, so I'll be able to update more often. But it's only temporary. I'm not sure how long I'll be able to keep it. But I'm really sorry about how long I waited to update. I'm really angry with myself. And if you haven't already read the one-shot I put up please go read it. It's called Emmett and Bella's Adventure.

--

The next few days were uneventful. Shortly after arriving, Carlisle took Charlie hunting-animals, of course. When Charlie got back his eyes had gone from red to golden. That had been the most exciting thing that happened. Until I woke up about 5 days after Charlie got back.

I had woken up without Edward next to me and no note. I figured that he must have gone hunting, so I went downstairs to get breakfast. But he was sitting on the couch with Charlie and Carlisle. They were talking in low voices, but I heard Carlisle say, "We should wait until Bella gets down here." Then he looked up and saw me. "There she is. Bella could you come over here? We need to talk."

I walked and sat next to Edward who put his arm around me and pulled me a little closer. "Okay. What do we need to talk about?"

"We are talking about when you are changing, Bells." I looked from Charlie to Edward.

"You haven't told them yet?" Edward shook his head after a slight hesitation.

"I wanted to wait until both of us could tell them."

"Tell us what," Carlisle asked.

I waited a minute and I realized that Edward wanted me to tell them. "Edward and I decided that He would change me after the wedding." Before I was done with my sentence Charlie was shaking his head.

"No. Absolutely not."

"Well, Charlie, it's not your decision," I snapped at him, standing up suddenly.

"Well I think that as your father I should have some say in it," Charlie said standing up like me.

"Bella, calm down. It's okay." Edward put his hand on my arm trying to gently sit me down.

"No Edward! It's not okay! If I trust you enough then so should Charlie!" I turned and looked back at Charlie."I'm sorry, but I don't think that you should be there… when it happens." I was looking down and I spoke quietly and hesitantly. That was almost as bad as when I had to leave because of James…

"Fine." Then he was gone. I turned around and Edward put his arms around me, rubbing circles in my back.

"When did you decide on this?"

"Umm… well we've been talking about it since he came back from Italy, but we didn't both agree until a little before Victoria came with the newborns." Carlisle nodded when I was done.

"Okay. I'll be sure to have everything ready… after or before the honeymoon?"

"After." The way Edward said it, it sounded like he wish he was saying 'before'. But of course he did. Even though he would _never_ admit it- he was scared about the honeymoon.

Then Alice came in and said the worst thing she could have said at the moment. Her eyes were wide with fear, which is never a good thing. "The Volturi are here!"


	11. Chapter 11

In a flash I was in the bedroom and Edward was rushing around, getting everything. Alice was with us.

"Edward, there's no time! We have to get Bella out of here. NOW!" He stopped and thought about it for a second then dropped what he was holding and scooped me up. I hid my face in his shirt as the forest flew by us. We reached a small clearing and stopped. Edward set me down behind him as we all looked around.

"Hello Edward." The last person we wanted to see was standing 10 feet away. Aro.

--

I know that its SUPER short, but I wanted to end it there. My goal is to get the story finished and put up the sequel, which I shall be calling… Return of the Volturi: The Sequel. Not very original, but I can't think of anything better. If you have any ideas, PLEASE tell me.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hello Aro." Edward was always so polite. The Volturi, in my opinion, were the last people who deserved politeness. Aro was in front and behind him were Marcus, Caius, Felix, Demetri, and Jane.

"Well, I take it that Bella _isn't _human." It was a statement but Aro made it sound like a question.

"Well, if she was a human then we wouldn't be worried about you stupid-"

"Emmett!" Carlisle gave Emmett a glare that I didn't think Carlisle was capable of. Why did Emmett have to be so outspoken?

"You all will be happy to know that I'm not going to harm Bella." All of the Cullens breathed a sigh of relief. Until Aro went on. "But there has to be some sort of punishment. I thought that I had made it very clear to you, Edward, that you had a year to change her. But you didn't. So… Felix. You know what to do."

Felix stepped forward and Edward pushed me- lightly, of course- towards Emmett. "Emmett, take Bella. And _don't _let her go until they're gone." I looked at Edward with panic clear in my eyes. But Emmett held me and I didn't bother to try to get out of his arms.

I didn't like the smile on Felix's face as he took one more step towards Edward. He looked Edward in the eye and then Edward collapsed.

"Edward!" I had yelled it, but everyone acted as though I hadn't spoken.

"Okay. We're done here." Once they were out off site Emmett let me go and I stumbled to Edward. He was lying spread-eagled on the ground beside me.

**Author's Note- I got that line directly from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, but I changed a few of the words. The actual line is **_**Cedric was lying spread-eagle on the ground beside him.**_

"Is he… dead?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear the answer. I looked up at Carlisle.

"Bella… he's human again."

--

So, tell me what you think about the ending!

The sequel WILL be up today. Remember, it's going to be called Return of the Volturi: The Sequel. Just until I come up with a new name. And I'll give you all a notice before hand.


	13. EXTREMLY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Author's Note: The sequel is up!!! If you didn't already know that, there's your notice. Please read it as soon as you can! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! Thank you.**


End file.
